General Shin Fai
I have enough men to crush you without firing a shot! Description Shin Fai (aka "The Anvil") is a Chinese and a master of the art of infantry tactics in Command & Conquer Generals Zero Hour: Contra. His super unit is the Suan Ni. History On the battlefield, China's greatest resource is the millions of individuals in uniform, and General Fai has staked a career on them. Known to his troopers as "The Anvil", the 67 year old General Fai can mobilize four divisions in twenty-four hours thanks to a streamlined, and sometimes brutal, command structure. Discipline is very strong with General Fai, and officers and infantry who can maintain it are rewarded. The General has developed advanced field training programs for the Red Guard and elite operatives. Military analysts credit the speed and professionalism of General Fai's peacekeeping units with preventing the Taiwan Conflict of 2009 from becoming a global war. His divisions feature several weapons and transport systems unique in the People's Liberation Army. Stationed at Camp Snake, Beijing, Fai's Combat Number is 2030-200403-1. Arsenal Infantry *'Minigunner'—Basic infantry, armed with an advanced assault rifle, swaps it for a minigun once Chain Guns upgrade is purchased. *'Tank Hunter'—Anti-armor infantry. *'AGL Trooper'—Armed with an automatic grenade launcher, can clear garrisons. *'ATGM Operator'—Fires powerful anti-tank missiles, needs deploying before attacking. *'Sniper'—Stealthed unless under fire, a group of snipers can damage structures. *'Field Technician'—Immune to toxins and radiation, cleans up contamination, detects and detonates mines. *'Red Arrow'—Anti-air infantry. *'ECM Trooper' Support infantry, disables enemy vehicles. *'Super Hacker'—Support infantry, generates additional income. Can disable vehicles. *'Super Lotus'—Hero unit, can disable structures and vehicles, detects all stealth units. Vehicles *'Dozer'—Builds structures. *[["Patria" Troop Crawlers|'AT Troop Crawler']]—Armed with an anti-tank cannon, has 2 sit places, comes empty. *[["Patria" Troop Crawlers|'MG Troop Crawler']]—Armed with a heavy machine gun which will be replaced by 2 gatling cannons once the once Chain Guns upgrade is purchased, has 2 sit places, comes empty. *[["Patria" Troop Crawlers|'Artillery Troop Crawler']]—Armed with dual artilleries, has 2 sit places, comes empty. *'Dragon Tank'—Fast IFV, armed with quad napalm grenade launchers. *'ECM Tank'—Fast IFV, disables enemy vehicles and jams enemy missiles. *[["Patria" Troop Crawlers|'Speaker Tower Troop Crawler']]—Unarmed, provides healing and fire rate bonus with a speaker tower, has 6 sit places, comes empty. *[["Patria" Troop Crawlers|'Grenade Troop Crawler']]—Armed with an automatic grenade launcher, has 2 sit places, comes empty. *'Shandian'—Rocket powered APC, can cross water, comes with 4 Minigunners, 2 Tank Hunters and 2 Red Arrows. *'Mobile Barracks'—Trains infantry, calls down artillery strikes on enemy positions. *'Listening Outpost'—Detects stealth units. *[[Suan Ni|'Suan Ni']]—Super unit, a mobile battle bunker with 12 seats, comes unarmed, provides healing and fire rate bonus with a speaker tower. Aircraft *'J-10'—Strike fighter, armed with incendiary missiles. *[[Ka-29 Helix|'Ka-29 Helix']]—Assault variant, comes with a Battle Bunker that houses 8 infantry. Structures *'Command Center' builds dozers, commands generals powers, and provides radar when upgrades, provides one point of power. *'Nuclear Reactor' generates power. *'Barracks '''trains infantry. *'War Factory builds and repair vehicles. *'Internet Center '''provides shelter for four hackers, researches Satellite Hack. *'Airfield 'builds, rearm and repair aircrafts. *'Propaganda Center 'technology building, researches upgrades. Unlocks many units and structures. *'Speaker Tower 'support structure. Gives firepower bonus to surrounding units and heals them. *'Gattling Cannon 'anti-infantry & anti-air defence. *'Fortified Bunker 'defensive structure, more durable version of its category, allows infantry to fire from within. *'Artillery Battery 'long range base defence. *'Nuclear Missile Silo 'Super weapon, fires a nuclear missile. Upgrades *'Capture Buildings 'Allows Minigunners to capture enemy and neutral structures. *'Radar 'Enables mini map. *'Pneumocushion—Dozers become amphibious. *'Land Mines'—Individual upgrade, surrounds the structure with mines. *'Chain Guns '''Increases the damage output of gatling weapons. Equips Minigunners with an anti-infantry and anti-air minigun. *'Advanced AT Weapons +25% firepower to Tank Hunters, ATGM Operators and AT Troop Crawlers. *'Subliminal Messaging '''Increases propaganda firepower bonus and heal rate. *'Patriotism 'Increases Horde bonus by 25%. *'Advanced ECM Technology 'Allows ECM Tank to jam multiple vehicles and buildings. *'Aircraft Armor '+25% armor to planes and helicopters. *'Satellite Hack I 'Reveals the location of the enemy's command center. *'Satellite Hack II 'Allows the player to periodically reveal all enemy activities across the map. *'Land Mines 'Deploys defensive cluster mines around a building. *'Neutron Mines 'Upgrades cluster mines to neutron mines. Affects Cluster Mines general's power and Helix mine deployment ability. *'Advanced Engineering 'Improves the Field Technician's durability and effectiveness. *'Armor Vests +30% durability to infantry. General's Powers * Rank 1 ** Artillery Training Artillery units are built as veterans. *** +10% rate of fire *** +10% damage *** +10% health ** Infantry Training All combat infantry, Hackers and Black Lotus will be trained as veterans. *** +20% cash collecting via internet hacking *** +10% rate of fire *** +10% damage *** +10% health ** Emergency Repair Level 1 '''Repairs vehicles and buildings in an area. Heals infantry. (requires Rank 2) * Rank 3 ** '''Deploy Bunker Deploys the Bunker anywhere on the map. Deploy time: 20 seconds. ** Deploy Barracks Deploys the Barracks anywhere on the map. Deploy time: 5 seconds. ** Artillery Barrage Level 1-3 Call off artilleries to strike a target. *** Level 1: 12 shells *** Level 2: 24 shells *** Level 3: 36 shells ** Infantry Paradrop Level 1-3 Drop infantry from the air. *** Level 1: 4 Minigunners, 4 Tank Hunters *** Level 2: 4 Minigunners, 5 Tank Hunters, 4 Grenadiers *** Level 3: 4 Red Arrows, 5 ATGM Operators, 5 Grenadiers ** Cash Hack Level 1-3 Steal money from enemy supply centers. The player cannot steal more money than the enemy has. Note: for GLA enemies, use it on their Factory. *** Level 1: 2000$ *** Level 2: 4000$ *** Level 3: 6000$ ** Frenzy Level 1-3 Causes player's units to do more damage for a time when targeted. *** Level 1: +25% for 30 seconds *** Level 2: +50% for 45 seconds *** Level 3: +100% for 1 minute * Rank 5 ** Neutron Bomb Cleans area from any living creatures. Kills infantry and vehicle crews. Destroys biological contamination. Does not damage buildings. WARNING: Do not use this weapon in combination with other air strikes, it can destroy your planes. ** Carpet Bomb Allows the player to call in a heavy bomber to carpet bomb an area. ** Cloning Multiplies number of infantry by 2 within designated area. Black Lotus cannot be cloned. General's Challenge General Fai's Challenge map contains a very large amount of civilian buildings, many of which are already garrisoned by his troops, therefore garrison-clearing units like toxin tractors or microwave tanks will come in handy. Also he will occasionally paradrop a squad of infantry in your base, so don't leave it completely unguarded. After Rank 3 is reached, he will start using artillery barrage, so be careful. Reinforcement platform just north of the player's starting position will play a pivotal role in this battle. While Fai's various Troop Crawlers are weaker than real tanks, you do NOT want him to get them for free and next to your starting position. If you can maintain control over the platform, however, free vehicles will make the situation much less turbulent. But do not forget to destroy Fai's Dragon "Tanks" before taking over the platform, as their incendiary grenades will tear down the platform and burn your infantry to a crisp. Also, do not forget to leave a small force to guard the platforn in case Fai sends artillery to demolish it or a minigunner to capture it. Once you secured the platform, you have two options: capture the Mechanic north of the platform and go past heavily garrisoned buildings to destroy or capture the Hospital to make sure Fai's already durable infantry doesn't heal itself or go west from starting position, destroy his small forward base and capture the Oil Refinery. The latter is recommended unless you have good long range artillery as ATGM Operators will easily destroy your tanks while Minigunners and Grenadiers shred your infantry. Additonally, destroying or capturing the barracks will allow you to take some pressure off of your forces and give you some room for expansion, which will be very helpful once you reach Rank 5 and Fai activates the Nuclear Missile Silo. After you have done one of or both of those things, you should consider capturing the Radio Station on a remote island connected by the two bridges. It can reveal a small area of the map or jam communications, making enemy units in the target area uncontrollable, which can prove useful. After securing the city, it is time to attack his main base. It is well-defended against aircraft thanks to Gatling Cannons and Listening Outposts, while soldiers in Fortified Bunkers and Artillery Batteries take care of everything else. The only entrance to his stronghold is located near the Hospital and is guarded by a single Suan Ni, in addition to other defenses. Do not even consider coming here without anti-armor or artillery support. Once Suan Ni becomes a pile of smoldering wreckage, General Fai unleashes The Horde west of the Oil Refinery. It consists of a very large amount of Minigunners, Tank Hunters, Grenadiers, ECM Troopers and ATGM Operators, all of them fully upgraded. It is highly recommended to prematurely place artillery units near the Oil Refinery to deal with the threat as soon as possible (Karkadann can take it out on its own without breaking a sweat). If you have survived The Horde, it is pretty much over. After all Power Plants and Production Buildings are knocked down, General Fai will be forced to admit defeat. Trivia * Fai's pistol is a CZ-75 (Pre-B model) and the rifles in the background are H&K SL8s. * According to his victory message, Fai forces Player General to serve in The Horde. Category:Chinese General